NickxLukexClementine A TWDG Fanfic,
by Nuke4Lyfe
Summary: This story takes place from the perspective of Luke the beggining But I may change the perspective (For example from Lukes perspective to I don't know, Nicks etc.) Luke is from TWDG S2, So if you haven't played even the slightest of ep1 from Season 2, This might not make a whole lot of sense (Or have seen someone play S2 ep1) There may be SOME spoilers or references to episodes.
1. It happened

_This fanfic takes place from the perspective of Luke from TWDG, Saying this now so it doesn't confuse you later on._

9 years, Had passed, Since me & Clem met when she was 11, The apocalypse was still happening, "No-one exterminated 'em yet I guess." That's what Nick always said. It was around 1:45 & I was still awake, Clem & I found some batteries, Put em in Pete's old watch which surprisingly still was on time. I couldn't sleep, So instead I stayed up listening to the quietness all around while eating a bowl of oatmeal, Oatmeal was my favorite, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs walking down, I had let my feelings unbottle earlier, Swore all up and down, Cried my eyes out, And boy I tell you, I was NOT quiet about it either.

"Heeeeey man." I heard a quiet drowsy voice call out to me. It was Nick's.

His voice startled me at first and I jumped up when I first heard him.

"Why you actin' like jumping bean today?" He asked with a dazed & tired look on his face.

"I 'em, I, It's nothin' Nick, go back to bed."

"Luke if something's goin' on I want to talk about it, You can trust me, Luke" he said giving me that cute little guilt trip smirk he always makes when he wants to get information out of me.

I stayed silent for awhile, Regaining confidence slowly I stood up, I was in my bed attire, Brown-Orange usual shirt with sleeves pulled down instead of rolled up. Boxer Briefs. I looked like a mess, Hair thrown back, Bruised face from the earlier bandit incident. Then it happened.


	2. Nick & I's Little talk

It was silent for awhile longer, Like 10 minutes, I finally decided I had enough confidence to tell Nick, But before I had the chance, Turned out he told me instead

"Luke," "Luke I gotta tell ya somethin'," He said. I let him talk it out.

"It's serious so don't go laughin' Luke, But uh," I was on the edge of my seat waiting for him to tell me, Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him why I was so tense, Maybe, Just maybe,

"..." Nick was quiet, He stopped right after "But uh" It irritated me, WHAT? I shouted out not realizing how loud my voice was.

"Ohhh, Never mind." Nick said with a smirk on his face, He winked at me then started walking up the stairs.

What the heck was that all about? I wondered.

"Why you gotta play with my feelin's like that Nick," I said in a muffled voice, Hoping Nick didn't hear. He looked back at me and said

"Because I can,"

"Shit!" I thought, Now he probably knows, I got real tired after that and went upstairs, I heard a door open real creaky like and got spooked. Long story short I hid in the closet.

After awhile, (Probably 'bout 10 minutes) I got out of the closet, I walked to my bedroom door, Clem's bedroom was right next to mine, I checked on her real quick.

"She's so cute when she sleeps," I whispered outloud,

"Yeah she is, Isn't she" Nick said suddenly.

"Holy frick Nick!" I shouted in a hushed voice. "Where the heck did you come from?!" I shouted once more, Slightly quieter this time though, Nick stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of something before he answered my question.

"Real nice 'a you to answer my question." I said

"Even though I asked you before you stuffed your face with oatmeal..." I mumbled. Nick swallowed what was in his mouth.

"My mother." He said.

"What?" I asked him with a confused look on my face

"You asked me where I came from, I said 'My mother', "

It was silent for awhile, To break the silence I re-inisiated my original question.

"What the heck are you doin' still awake!?" I asked Nick in a harsh voice.

"Ey buddy," Nick said like he does whenever we're about to get into a fight.

"You SHOULD be thankin' me for not tellin' Clementine you were watchin' her sleep"

"Shut up." I told Nick in a slightly whiny-er tone of voice well giving him the undoubtfully worst look I have ever given a human ever.


	3. Breakfast Drama,

I woke up the next morning, For once it wasn't Nick yelling at me to get up,

"We're burnin' daylight" as he said. As I taught him.

No, Not today, Today I woke up by being gently nudged, As I opened my eyes I saw Clementine staring down at me, Smiling and happy, I quickly covered up the lower half of my body, Just 'cause I'm a man doesn't mean I LIKE having people talk to me well I'm in my underwear,

"What's up?" I asked Clem all chill,

She chuckled at me & warmly smiled at me.

"What?" "What's so funny Clem?" I asked her playfully.

"Get up guardian!" Clem chuckled again, "It's..." I cut her off,

"OATMEAL!" I hopped up completely forgetting I was only wearing underwear on the lower half of me, I ran downstairs and charged into the kitchen, Clem chasing after me. When we all got settled in I was mostly quiet, (I was busy eating my oatmeal, DUH)

"Did you do it Clem?" "Did you do it for me?" Nick asked Clementine.

"Do what?" I replied well Clementine nodded with a huge smile on her face behind me.

"Oh, Nothing" Said Nick.

"Now don't gimme that 'Oh nothin' junk again, Nick just tell me!"

The room went silent, Nick & Clem kept eating well I sat there giving a glaring at Nick. Eventually we all went back to our food.

"Ey Guardian," Clem said to me,

"You plan on checking on me tonight too?" Clementine asked.

"Wha-?" I gave her a confused look.

"Nick you son-of-a..." I pushed my oatmeal to the side & was crawling over the table to clobber Nick.

"What?" said Nick,

"You know what." I said & sent a dirty look towards Nick,

"I didn't tell her" Nick chuckled mid sentence,

"I know you did, You're an awful liar Nick" I said as I looked down at the table with a face full of anger

"Hey why you takin' this out on me?" Nick asked me.

"Well to be fair," Clem butted in, "You ARE awful at lying Nick"

"Since when are you on his side?" Nick asked

"Well, I think it was really sweet that Luke was worried about me," said Clem,

"This made my face glow with happiness though I kept looking down at the table with an angry vibe towards Nick.

* * *

><p>Nick got up, Said something about playing a video game, Or something, Clem picked up the bowls so she could take them to the kitchen, On the way out of the dining room she stopped and placed the bowls on the table, She crouched down &amp; kissed me on the cheek, Picked up the bowls and said<p>

"Put on some pants so you don't catch a cold," My face went red after this, I totally forgot I was only wearing underwear this whole time. I Raced upstairs, On the way up Nick said somethin' like

"Your face is as red as a tomato Luke, What? never eaten breakfast without PJ bottoms on?" I wanted to cringe at his statement but just kept on running, When I finally got to my bedroom I closed the door tight behind me, And sat down on my bed to think out what just happened here. This was going to be a Loooong day,


	4. Nick look out!

I sat there on my bed, Thinking for a long time, My thoughts were disrupted by a knock on my door after awhile though,

"Open up, It's me Clementine," before I had the chance to walk over to the door she opened it, My face went red again,

"Can this wait?" I asked her.

"It can't wait, Sorry," She held a camera which was odd, She wasn't really into looking at pictures,

"If you really have to talk to me, Close the door so Nick doesn't see, & For gods sake, Cover your eyes"

"Covering" Clementine said.

"Was that a camera click I just heard? I asked softly & mumbley,

"You can uncover your eyes now," I told her, Yet somehow she did that before I said anything, But after I was fully dressed, I didn't question her, Just simply asked her what she wanted. I didn't want to start ANOTHER fight,

"Ohhh, Nothing" she said as she walked out of the room with a spring in her step.

I gave her a funny look, She looked back and smirked at me and then walked away like nothing happened. It finally sunk into me what was so "Important" that it couldn't wait until I got dressed, I snuck down between the stair railing bars & eavesdropped for awhile on Nick & Clem's conversation, I didn't like eavesdropping, But I was in a tight spot here, Usual stuff, But then Nick asked,

"So, He let you in?"

"Of course, I said it couldn't wait and he didn't ask me to wait a while longer outside well he got dressed either, He just told me to cover my eyes, Which I'll be honest, I DID peek a few times, I got the picture you wanted too, As soon as he took his shirt off" Clem gave a little chuckle at that last part,

"Maaan, Ya see that's the kinda stuff he'd never let ME pull off"

I was done eavesdropping, I walked downstairs, Still pretty nervous after the incident in my bedroom now that I knew the whole story for sure.

"Hi, Eh, Luke," Nick said kind of nervous, But actin like he was trying to play it cool

"Hey Luke," said Clem, Her usual self.

"Um, Hi," I said Acting all self-conscious now that I knew I had an admirer sitting in the room, I sat down on the sofa next to Clementine, Nick got really insulted that I didn't sit with him, I guess,

"I gotta go eh, Wash the dishes" Nick said,

"Clem already washed all the dishes so we could all hangout." I said

"Well, Uh then, Dirtyin' them,"

His face turned red, with embarrassment probably as he walked into the kitchen

Clem & I talked for awhile, Then Nick came back from "Dirtyin'" the dishes.

"You wanna sit here Nick?" Clem asked as she stood up from her seat

"No, It's okay" Nick said his face turning flustered again, Well scratching the back of his neck,

"Okay, Come on Nick just tell him"

Nick gave Clem a dirty look after that

"Tell him what?" Nick said

"Nick, He can probably see it on your face, Plus he said he can tell when you're lying, He knows that you know what I'm talking about, Just tell him" Clem persuaded Nick again

"Just, Shut up & he won't know a thing" Nick told Clem with a harsh tone showing up in his voice

"Know what thing?" I said innocently, Already fully knowing what they were talking about, Nick had a thing for me.

"Nothi-" Nick's sentence was cut off as a gunshot shot the stairs slightly to the left of where Nick was sitting,

"What the fuck was that?" I said quietly, Yet harshly to the others, We have no idea what we have got ourselves into I thought,


	5. On the move

"Holy, Shit," I said out loud, Still in shock because of the bullet.

"Wh-What the fuck was that?!" Clementine asked with a jaw dropped look on her face. Clementine, & I were waiting for Nick to say something, ANYTHING to us, But he didn't, He just kept this freaked out scared look on his face.

"We, We needa' get movin', NOW" I shouted with a enraged, Yet terrified look on my face

"Any objections?" I questioned.

"None he-"

"Ye-Yeah that'd be a, A good thing." Nick said stuttering,& Cutting Clementine off, Clementine nodded.

* * *

><p>We had been on the road for 5 days, We had water, Food, Some blankets, Which we used to camp out at where ever we decided to stop, It was the same every time, We'd stop for the night, Get a drink in the morning then head out again, Until we found this one place.<p>

"Woah, A hot spring!" Clementine yelled getting a little excited,

"And look over there!" Nick pointed at a small cabin not too far from the spring,

"Hey guys," Nick said "I think this would be a good place to use as our new home" he told us enthusiastically.

"Yeah, This might actually go smoothly tonight" said Clementine.

"Well-Well hold on a second here guys" I said "It might look good and cozy and all that, But we gotta make sure no-one's been livin' here recently, 'Cause if some has been, And they find us out here soaking in their hot spring like it's a bath, We're gonna get in big trouble."

"Yeah, He's right." Clem agreed.

"I sure hope no-one has," Nick mumbled "This is a answered prayer."

"We all hope no-one lives here" I said to him smiling lightly. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>We all searched the cabin for awhile, No one seemed to be here, We looked in every room, The bedroom dressers were emptied of any clothes that might imply someone was livin' here. The kitchen cabinets were stripped of any, And all food that would tell us someone was coming back,<p>

"I think it's safe here," I told the others, & we all peacefully went to sleep that night.


	6. Nick's Secret

_This chapter is to be MUCH*** longer then the others I have written, A warning in case you don't have a lot of time to deal with_

I woke up on my own today, Not someone gently nudging me, Or Nick yelling "Get up, We gotta go huntin' " I figured, Eh, Probably getting into a routine or somethin', But then I looked at Pete's watch, 1:00pm What the hell? We always got up at early, You know, To make breakfast, For me & Nick to go huntin' , I don't know, But it was strange I'll tell you that much. I got up & put on some pj bottoms before runnin' out the door. No need to repeat what happened yesterday that's for sure. I walked down stairs & everything seemed normal though, Clem was sitting on the couch, Nick was in the other room, Yellin' up a storm.

"Hey sleepy head!" Clem called out to me.

"You say somethin'?" Nick asked from inside the kitchen. "Oh hey, Luke!"

"Hey Clem, What's goin' on here?" I asked Clementine. Hoping she'd give me an answer to why they just let me sleep in so late.

"Nothing," Clementine replied.

"Nothin'? What do you mean NOTHING?" I asked Clementine confused but also irritated at the same time.

"It means to not do anything" She replied.

"I know what it means!" I said harshly yet whiny,

"Just, Don't worry about it." Clem said warmly smiling at me.

"Lunch's done" Nick called out from the kitchen. It smelled like... "OATMEAL!" I shouted out happily. I was about to get up & run to the new kitchen when Clem stopped me.

"No, No, No," Clem said.

"C'mon Clem!" I shouted, "This is torture, The last time I had oatmeal we had a different house!"

"You just, Sit down" Clem told me. "I'll bring it to you."

"Clem if he wants to come in the kitchen & sit on some milkcrates to eat his lunch, Let 'im," Nick said jokingly, Clementine brought me over a bowl of oatmeal on a little red dinner tray, It felt like I swallowed it all in one bite.

"Well someone was hungry," Nick said raising an eyebrow staring at my now empty bowl. I frowned at him, But my frown quickly turned into a smile.

"I'm gonna, Uh, Go get cleaned up in the hot spring" I told them.

"Okay," said Clem, "And uh, I'd like to talk to you Luke, When you've got a minute." she gave me a small smile as she walked up stairs to her bedroom which she shared with Nick, "Thank god it was a bunk-bed situation, Otherwise I'd, be flipping right now. And not in a good way either." I thought to myself.

I got cleaned up & came back to the house in dripping wet clothes,

"Ey, Clementine's looking for you" Was the first thing I heard when I walked in, Nick was probably too busy playing his Game boy to actually care much about what I had to say on the matter so I kept it short & simple.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"On the balcony, Eh, near the bathroom & your bedroom ya know?"

"Got it." I said as I walked upstairs & onto the balcony.

"Heyyy," I said. Clem didn't reply, She looked back at me, But didn't say anything.

"What's wrong Clem?" I asked her softly.

"It-It's nothing." she said.

"C'mon Clem I know that's not true." I said quietly. She didn't reply. I waited for awhile until finally...

"Go, Go hang with Nick..." she said real teary.

"I- Okay. If, If That's really what you want, Okay then." I said real soft & sad hoping for her to stop me from leaving the balcony, She never did stop me though.

Clem didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. Dinner was silent without her enthusiasm & constant happiness. I couldn't sleep that night, I just stayed awake looking up at the ceiling from my bed,

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's too bright" I said outloud as I closed the curtains. No change besides the fact that I couldn't see anything anymore. I walked downstairs in my usual bedroom attire &amp; flopped on the couch. Sad &amp; bored, At least I could see now considering I was next to a gas lantern we used when we were changing home base. I heard a noise outside &amp; stealthly went to check it out from peeking out the window, Someone was sitting by the hot spring! I couldn't get a good look at who it was but they just sat there, Like they weren't afraid of lurkers comin' after them or ANYTHING. I got out my machete, And snuck over to the hot spring, Right behind the mystery person when I was about to speak they turned around.<p>

"Heyyyy, man" It was Nick!

"What the FUCK do you think you're doin' out here at night alone with no weapons?!" I questioned him.

"Oh, Nothin' " Not this again. I said muffled.

"Heyyy, Hey Luke, You know the closest way to the river?" He asked all dazed, He honestly sounded drunk, I walked over to him & sat next to him on a rock that was secluding the hot spring. Just as I thought, He HAD been drinking! I picked up the bottle,

"Where'd ya get this at?" I asked him questioning about the bottle.

"Eh, Whats the use." He said. It was silent for awhile, Nick & I just, Stared up at the beautiful dark blue nighttime sky, Lookin' at the stars together.

"Luke," He spoke after about fifteen minutes,

"Yeah?" I asked

"This is serious, I'm not backin' out now" I gave him a confused look at this sentence, But let him speak,

"I- Oh god I can't do this," He teared up & put his hand over his head like he had somehow embarrassed himself.

"You said you weren't gonna back out this time," I said in a hushed voice. "Just sayin', "

"No, No, You're right." Nick said acting like he'd drank a whole bottle of this stuff "I don't have a choice NOT to tell you, I can't handle it anymore...", It went silent again. Then out of nowhere, When I least expected him to be pickin' up our convertsation again...

"I love you man," Nick spoke these words with elegance, I couldn't figure out if he was messin' with my feelings again, Or serious.

"I know," I said to him confidently, Hoping for the best, But expecting him to say he was joking.

"No, You don't know,"..." I know you might think so but you don't, I don't mean 'I love you' Like when we were kids & best friends and all, I mean, " I really love you man," It went quiet for a bit, Once again Nick timed it when I least expected him to.

"Hey, Look over there at that" Nick said pointing at a shooting star, I looked & made a wish on it, Hoped that soon these lurkers would get exterminated or somethin' But it didn't work I don't think. I turned my head back to look at Nick but just as I was turning my head back, Our lips instantly joined, I stared at him for 5 seconds, Still in shock of the situation I was now in, I pushed him away quickly, My face now redder then it was at the breakfast incident, I quickly ran back to the cabin, Leaving Nick with his face redder then mine.


	7. One True Flaw

_Once again sorry for the long chapter, Please comment if you'd like longer chapters like these though, As I really appreciate feedback, Thank you,_

_-Nuke4Lyfe_

I tumbled inside, Having no remembrance that it was dangerous to leave the door open I just sat on the ground staring through the open door way, Staring at Nick look at me, His face red, I pushed myself backwards, Eventually hitting my head on the arm of the sofa with a loud *thud* My vision got blurry after that, I felt extremely tired, And confused, I gave Nick a dazed look from where I was, He looked down at the ground and put his hand on his head looking like he extremely regretted SHOWING me he loved me, I much preferred when he just told me he did. My vision got really blurry & the last thing I remember from that point was Nick yelling

"Oh shit!" and running towards me. As I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom later in the day, Like it was just some sort of dream, Nick gently opened the creaky door,<p>

"Oh, You're awake..." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously, I went to say something to him but then...

"GAHHH" "My head!" I yelled in agony

"Try to rest up, Okay?" Nick said to me well gripping my shoulder tight.

"I eh, Yeah, I-I will." Nick smiled at me,

"I'm gonna go make you some oatmeal to make you feel better," He said walking towards the door.

"Oatmeal's my favorite" I said smiling at him. Nick looked back at me & smiled back, As he was midway through closing the door he stopped and looked at me happily,

"Wait, Nick!" I yelled at the last minute,

"Yeah?"

"Were, Uh, Were you drunk last night?" I asked with my fingers crossed he didn't remember me pushing him back, He'd just been so nice I didn't want him to remember me being mean to him when he was just trying to 'express' shall I say? Nick stayed silent for awhile, Till suddenly he broke the silence.

"No, Just because I've been drinking doesn't mean I'm drunk yet," He gave me a sad look, Stared at the ground frowning then walked out the door. A few minutes later Clem came in,

"Hey, You know what's wrong with Nick? He's bein' a real A-hole today."

"Don't call him that! What if it was YOU? Would YOU want people talkin' about you behind YOUR back?!" I shouted harshly & fierce, Clem gave me a sad look, I saw a tear roll down her cheek, As she slowly turned around to open the door,

"Fuck, I'm screwin' everything up!" I yelled, "I-I'm sorry Clem, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," I tried to apologize. She gave me a sad glance her eyes red, Tears flowing out of her eyes like the ocean, As she closed the door gently, & went into her room.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a half hour later I could still hear her sobbing, I got up, Head-ache or not, I was going to check on her, To tell her I was sorry, To make her forgive me, Somehow.<p>

I knocked on Clem's door, Gently so I didn't make my headache worse, Though it wasn't helping much.

"Go away," Clem cried, I guess when I snapped at her I didn't know how sensitive she was, I always thought of her as this tough girl, She sure did act tough around me anyways, Even when she was younger she always acted tough for her size around me, Showed cool things she found, Or got when we sent her on secret missions to unlock doors through tight spots non of us adults could fit through, And I'm gonna be honest here, A lot of them were pretty impressive. It pained me knowing I made her cry, Hearing her sob, It hurt.

"Clem, Can I just talk to you?" I asked her tears slowly forming in my eyes knowing I hurt her emotionally,

"O-Okay fine!" She didn't seem happy to let me in. She quickly dried her tears as soon as she saw me open the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek,

"N-No, I should, I should be tougher," She said.

"No, This ain't your fault, It's mine, It's been my fault makin' you & Nick go in bad moods all day,"

"Wh-Why are you crying?" She asked me. I blushed to this question, "I-It, I" I said trying to answer her question but crying so hard I couldn't.

"You know Luke," She said shutting the door, "You look real adorable when you blush"

"I- I don't blush" I said well slightly giggling at my obviously not true statement, My face felt like it was on fire I was blushing so hard, And I knew it.

"T-To answer you question before," I said

"No, It's okay, I don't want you to have to tell me if it makes you cry more." She said.

"But I want to."

"Okay, Then, Whatever you want," She said rolling her eyes.

"I was cryin' 'cause I hurt you, And It pained me knowing that, It pained me knowing I hurt someone that, That I-" I stopped and looked at my feet.

"That you, What?" She asked me staring deep into my eyes.

"N-Never mind," I said stuttering. We looked into each others eyes for awhile. It was silent & I was restricted to my thoughts, I don't think she got that I like her, Fuck, I don't WANT her to get that I like her. I thought for the time she and I were staring at each other. Then something changed. Clem broke the chain of quietness & standing still, She took off her hat and placed it on my head,

"Go get some rest," She told me quietly. I just kept staring, Her hat was the one thing she loved the most in this world, She'd protect it from anyone trying to take it off her head or anything like that, She never told me why, Never gave me the slightest hint, But she just handed it to me right then, She let me borrow it for the day, Just like that. Something changed in her I think. Something real. I walked out of her bedroom just as Nick was coming up the stairs still wearing her hat he gave me a confused eye opened look.

"How'd you get her hat?" He asked with a look of shock on his face,

"I'll tell you if you tell me why it took you 30 damn minutes to make a bowl of oatmeal."

"It was premium..." He mumbled.

"She, Clem, She just, Gave it to me."

"She GAVE IT to you?!#?! " Nick freaked out.

"No not forever, Just to borrow," I told him

"Oh, Phew, Well I'm relived," "What 'bout you?" Nick said rubbing his temples

"Why are YOU so relived?" I asked Nick questioningly

"What, You didn't hear her story about that hat?" Nick questioned

"No, What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused look on my face thinking she told Nick something she didn't tell me.

"That was her fathers hat." "That's what she told me anyway"

"Holy crap," I said my eyes wide opened, When we first met 7 years ago she told me the story about her father & mother, AND Lee. But she never told me this was her dads hat.

"She must really think the world of you & Love you a lot man." Nick said way too calmly. After he said this he soon regretted it. He cleared his throat and said something about using his Game boy in his room. I think her remembered, Just as I did last night when I pushed his love away, I guess,


	8. Unwanted guests

_Clem Looked to be 19 & I felt 25, Which didn't make sense considering we were actually 15 years apart. I couldn't control the dream, It just kind of played out. I kept looking over at Clem, Was that a twinkle in my eye I spotted well staring? What was going on? I wasn't sitting with Clementine at the picnic table her & Nick were at, So I couldn't make it out real well but I did hear what they were saying._

_"I miss Pete so damn bad Clem,"_

_"I- I know. I miss him too. We all do Nick,"_

_"SHIT! I left my watch at the cabin! It was Pete's, He gave it to me, It was all I had left of him." Clem, from what I could see pulled Pete's watch out of her backpack, Just like she had done in real life 9 years ago, By the bridge._

_"O- Oh my god! Thank you Clem, Thank you so much for grabbin' it on the way out!" Nick hugged Clem tight & She didn't refuse, This mad me angry at Nick, Not only in my dream but in real life too. I don't know why, It's not like I like Clementine that way, Okay well maybe I do. But I don't like the fact that I do._

I woke up from a gentle nudge again, It didn't calm me down like before because I woke up in a cold sweat & all, But this time it wasn't Clem, it was Nick.

"Hu- Huh?!" "Ni- Nick?" I said with a dazed tired look on my face,

"Clem said you liked the gentle wake up technique. So I decided to test it out."

"Ey, Why you glarin' at me like that Luke?" "What the fuck man? What'd I do this time?"

"I was glarin'?" "Sorry I- I didn't know."

"You better not act like that to Clementine, She'll think you're mad at her for somethin'"

"It- It's nothin' Nick. I just eh, Had a weird dream, That's all."

"Really? What about?" Nick said in a "I don't really care" tone

"It uh, It was nothing." I said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"C'mon dude, You know you can trust me by now!"

"Oh really? Like I could trust you when you said you wouldn't tell Clem that I checked on her well she was asleep?"

"Ey man, The past is the past, This dream you had is worrin' me. Talk to me Luke!"

"I just, don't know if I can trust you with this or not, It uh, It's got a real important secret 'o mine revealed in it."

"You can trust me Luke," Nick said in a serious tone.

"I had a dream that you & Clem were best buds back when we were by the bridge when we met Kenny,"

"So?" Nick said like he didn't understand the secretive part.

"So I, Eh," I said Nervously

" 'So you, Eh,' What?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow

"I just, I GOT JEALOUS OKAY?!" I yelled, Clem walked into the room in her nightshirt wondering what all the screaming was about.

"It- It was nothin' Clem okay?" I told her trying to keep things from getting worse. Nick had that smirk on his face where he breaks promises, I regretted telling him my secret now. Nick surprisingly didn't tell her though,

"It's nothing Clem" He said still leaving his smirk intact. Clem raised an eyebrow,

"Nothing, Eh?" She said staring at me with this suspicous look on her face.

"Oh well," She finally said smiling and shrugging it off.

* * *

><p>Me &amp; Nick went huntin' around 2:00pm that day, Caught a deer.<p>

"Well, At least we have dinner." I told Nick trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup." Nick said as if he really didn't care. It went really silent after that, Course since Nick was "Busy" aka didn't wanna do any work, I carried the deer back & he carried the rifles,

"Ain't that heavy?" He asked staring at me midway to the house.

"Nah, I could do this all day." Here I wasn't lying the deer wasn't _THAT_ heavy.

"Who's that?" Nick asked pointing at some people in front of the cabin dropping the rifles on the ground

"SHIT!" "They got Clementine!" I told him furiously as dropped dinner, grabbed a rifle & ran towards the cabin, Nick was running after me but I told him to stay there & hide. I stopped at about 3 fourths the way there. Clem gave me this look like

"Get outta here! They'll kill you!" her hands were binded behind her back. No WAY was I just leavin' her to die with 'em. What I did next probably hurt me more then it did them. But I still don't regret a thing.

I snuck around back behind the treeline so they wouldn't see me. Went through the back door & got ready to fire. I went upstairs as quick as possible, Went into Clem & Nicks room, And took a stand. I slightly opened the window & shot at one of 'em *_BAM* _I heard as a guy in a red jacket with a doctors mask went down holding his throat trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck was that Johnnie?" I heard another in a beat up old black & white jacket yell.

"Get in the house. They're gonna kill us all!" A man with a rough scratchy voice yelled.

"_CRAP_!"I thought when I believed this was the end. I thought "What would Clem do to get outta this situation?" Then, it hit me.


	9. Familiar Faces

Jump out the window! I thought to myself. I tried pushing the window up higher so I could fit.

"Damn it!" I yelled "Window's jammed," I tried to look for another way out. A secret hatch behind the furniture, Anything! Then I heard a voice.

"Get upstairs! This fucker is not gettin' outta here!" It was that same rough scratchy voice from before.

"Crap!" I thought to myself as I knew I had limited time now. I decided to hide, There was no way I was gettin' outta this. I hid in Nicks closet and tried to keep low and quiet. First I heard footsteps. Quiet, but they WERE there. Then I heard talking outside the room.

"Guard this door Jane," "I'll go get you cover." said the man with the scratchy voice.

"On it!" I heard who I assumed was Jane holler. Her voice sounded familiar She didn't do as she was told. She opened the door & peeked through as I was walking out trying to find something I could find to pry the window open. "Crap," I said quiet. I felt as if this was the end. Jane just gave me this big eyed look.

"Were you the one shooting at us?" She asked wide eyed and in a harsh yet quiet voice.

"I- I- Eh, Just, Don't say a word, Okay? I need ta find a way out. Can you do that for me?" I tried to reason.

"Why should I?" she said as she gave me an angry look

"I- I just wanna get back to Clementine & Nick, Then I'll never bother you again, I swear, Please!" It was silent.

"Please," I said once more giving her puppy dog eyes.

"O-Okay, Fine" she said. My face was glowing, I smiled at her, She smiled back as far as I could see in the dark. But then her smile turned into a frown.

"Don't tell anyone I'm helping you okay?" She said giving me a face of worry.

"I won't." I told her reassuringly.

"I better close the door, I think Jack is comin' back up."

"The man with the scratchy voice?" I questioned.

"Yeah," She said sighing.

"Here ya go, I got Tim to cover for ya" Jack said telling Tim to wait outside the door"

"Yeah, Even though I hate ya, Can't let the same thing happen to you, That happened to James," Tim said looking down at his feet well blushing

"Aw, that's real sweet Tim," Jane said staring & smiling at Tim

"N- No I- I didn't mean like that!" Tim said his face turning redder.

"Sure you didn't," Jack said chuckling at Tim's comment

"No, I di-" Tim was cut off.

"You just wait here, I'll close the door in case anything goes down, If I need your help I'll call for you, Okay Tim?" Jane said staring at Tim. Tim stayed silent, His face turning redder due to Jack's earlier comment. I quickly hid back in the closet. Jane came in & closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" She whispered as I opened the closet door.

"Hey Jane," I said "Thanks for not givin' me away out there."

"No problem, and how'd you know my name was Jane?" she questioned. I stood up.

"I heard 'em call you that a couple times" I said honestly. "I used to know a girl named Jane, So the name wasn't too hard to remember." I quickly turned on the gas lamp that Clem kept on the end table & shined it so I could see Jane's face better. My eyes widened as did hers.

"Luke?" She questioned in amazement. I didn't say anything, Just stood there with my jaw dropped eyes wide.

"J-Jane?" I asked as she immediately hugged me. I felt a tear fall on to my shoulder as she rubbed her face into my shoulder

"I-I thought you were never comin' back." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist. All those feelings of me & her seperating 'cause she wanted to go back to Howe's with Bonnie, Mike, & Them, & Me, Nick, Clem, Kenny, & AJ staying where we were. Even though Kenny drove off a few weeks later with 9 yr old AJ. Me loving her everyday, Even though she never did love me back after the incident back when AJ was first born, All those feelings, came back.

* * *

><p>"C-C'mon, We gotta get you out of here." She said after what seemed like forever of silence.<p>

"Y-You're coming with me?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes

"Okay, But I- I can't just leave Tim either."

"Oh, I see" I said looking down at the ground blushing, Like she hadn't moved on since I last saw her.

"We, We could bring him with us!" Jane said to me.

"N- No it's okay. I- I don't wanna take you away from someone you love. Besides. I should get back to Clementine now. She's still binded out there and its starting to get dark." I told Jane on the verge of tears, Yet trying my hardest not to cry.

"No, Please Luke, We'll come"

"No!" I told her harshly, "Stay here. I don't, I don't want to take you away from a chance to live through the apocalypse."

"Luke-"

"No, Just," I told her as I pushed the window up which was surprisingly no longer jammed. "It was nice seeing you." I told her as I gave a last sad glance towards her.

I jumped out the window & landed safely, I unbinded Clementines wrists & heard the door from inside where Jane & I were talking open, Then close again. Everybody who was in the house decided to stay there for the night I guess. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"BOO!" Nick shouted behind me.

"GAH!" I yelled out of surprisement. "Jesus, Nick" I told him.

"Heh, sorry, Just had to do that." Nick said putting his hand on my shoulder. As I looked down thinking about Jane.


	10. The Ski Resort

After we were about a half a mile away from the cabin I heard someone yell

"Wait!" I heard a man call out

"WAIT!" I heard a different person yell. I couldn't make out who it was they were so far away, But once they got closer I knew who it was.

"Jane what the hell are you doing coming after us?" I yelled in fury at her for not staying. Tim wasn't far behind her.

"I wan-"

"JANE!" Clem yelled cutting Jane off as she ran up & hugged her Jane lifted her arms up in shock.

"Who's he?" Clem asked immediately after well pointing at Tim.

"He- He's Tim." I told Clem looking away with pain on my face.

"Are you and Tim-" Nick stopped midway through sentence. Jane & Tim looked at each other then looked back at Nick. I walked a little further away from the group at that point. I didn't WANT to hear Jane's answer to that question. Nick ran after me & put his hand on my shoulder.

"Luke I-" Nick started with sympathy in his voice

"No." I said interrupting Nick but not caring. "It- It's my fault." I said promptly. Nick had a sad look on his face, & walked back towards the group.

* * *

><p>After everyone besides me caught up with Jane, Because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself, We kept walking. We walked for several days, Only stopping when we needed to smash a few lurkers heads together, Or when we needed to. As the days went on I neglected talking to Jane more and more, Only saying things to her when I needed to, I didn't want the pain of my old feelings when talking to her, Eventually she just disapeared. I mean she was still with us, But she only talked to Clem when she needed information, Nick refused to talk to her, Not sure why exactly but it made me feel better somehow, And, After awhile, How I felt about Jane disapeared too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah, Look at this place!" Jane said staring up from her map over a lake at a ski resort.<p>

"It's just like when we met Kenny again," Clem said. Her statement made me smile. Which amazed me because the last time I smiled was before we had met Jane a few months back.

"Let's stay here for the night." I said, My voice sounding a little croaky. Everyone stopped and stared happily at me. This was the first time I had said anything in months.

"I agree," Tim said smiling at me. I just glared at him & his smile turned into a frown which made me feel pretty bad after,

We had ALMOST enough bedrooms to go around, And there was plenty of food in the cafe area of the resort.

"Looks like we're set for awhile!" I said in a happy tone for once,

"Yeah," Clem said smiling towards me which I then smiled back to her. A few of us had to share rooms, Jane & Tim shared a room, Heck they shared a bed. But the rest of us got our own rooms. It was turning winter already by the time we got to the resort so it was no surprise that bodies of water started to freeze up, And that it started snowing. The sky darkened this one day & we all knew a storm was going to happen, There was a small shack across the now frozen lake which we kept supplies like boards and things to barricade the windows & doors so that the resort would hold. Jane volunteered to go get them. She had to cross the lake to get there which she wasn't so sure about. I'll be honest I wasn't so sure about it either.

"You don't have to do this," I told Jane as she was about to start crossing.

"I'll do it," I said trying to keep her off the ice

"No, You just started talking to me again and I don't want something happening to you if this ice doesn't hold" She said, Making me worry if I did end up going.  
>About halfway there the ice collapsed, And Jane fell under. We all ran over to where she fell in, Tim quickly not thinking jumped in after her, As did Clementine. Me &amp; Nick just stood there gazing at the hole in the ice where our friends had gone.<p>

"They're gonna fucking freeze under there!" I said to Nick, "Either that or drown, We gotta do something man!" I yelled at him. No response.

"Nick quickly turned around & ran to another part of the ice, He quickly shot at it & started breaking it with his gun, I got worried & ran over, It was Jane & Tim,

"Where the hell was Clementine?!" I wondered. Then I heard banging on the other side, I quickly ran over and tried smashing the ice, Jane & Tim made it out but Clem was still trapped under there. She slowly went out of view.

"...Luke-" Nick said.

"NO!" I yelled at him,

"I ain't givin' up." I told him furious.

"Luke!"

"NO!" I repeated. "I told you, I ain't givin' up!"

"Luke what are you gonna do?" Nick asked me with a terrified look on his face as I walked to where the ice originally collapsed and looked down into the freezing water below. I sighed and clenched my fists. I had to do this. That's what _**I**_ kept telling myself at least.


	11. Cl-Clem?

"Just get Jane by a fire." I said not thinking about myself or Tim. "I'll be fine." I said as I jumped in. I swam over to where I was breaking the ice, Damn I was freezing, My mind started to wonder, "What the hell am I doing down here?!"I wanted to get out, Get by a fire, But I knew I couldn't. There by where I was breaking the ice I saw Clem's body floating, Her face was blueish, Must've ran out of Oxygen I thought. I got scared, I really did, I was terrified and freezing & running out of air quick, I grabbed her & swam with her over my shoulder, I pushed Clem onto the ice, Then climbed out myself. I did CPR, Everything, Nothing was working,

"C-C-C'mon Clem!" I yelled as my tears rolled down,

"You can't die!"..."Ya- Ya just can't!"

"I won't lose another person this easy!" I yelled crying into her shoulder. I took her hat off of my head and held it in my hands looking down,  
>Sure, It was the only thing keeping my head warm, Yeah, I was freezing and still in shock from how cold the water was. But that didn't matter. I sat there, And waited for her to come back, You know, As a lurker, To signal she didn't make it, But she didn't turn.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat there crying sitting next to her in my soaked freezing clothes, Just, Just feeling sorry for myself.<p>

"L-L-Luke?" I heard someone say. I looked around but saw no-one

"Luke," I heard someone say again then cough a few times, I looked down,

"CLEM!" I yelled,

"Oh jesus, Clem I'm so sorry, I- I never should've let you jump in like that,"

"I- I- It's my f- fault." She quietly said.

"Oh, fuck!" I said remembering, "I gotta get you by a fire," I told her as I picked her up in my arms

"J-Just don't drop me this time." She said smiling & looking up at me, I smiled back & continued to run towards the Ski resort busting the doors open with full force,

"Luke!" I heard Nick yell, "I thought I lost ya man!" I heard Nick say but I didn't pay attention, "Man what are you doing jumping into ice water like tha-" He looked down into my arms as I ran past him to the fireplace

"Well I'll be damned," I heard Nick mumble as I got to the fireplace and set Clem down taking her soaked coat & shoes off.

"I need somethin' ta burn, ANYTHING!" I yelled towards Nick,

"Yeah that's what I'm tryin' to look for," He said as he looked towards my pockets,

"Got anythin' in there?" He asked pointing towards my front pockets, I checked & pulled out a paper back scrap folded up several times, I slowly unfolded it scared of what it might be, I really did want to get a fire burning but, I was terrified of what I might have to burn. I stared at the paper scrap as tears rolled down my face, A picture of my dad, Oh _GOD, _did I miss him,

"W-What is it?" Nick asked nervously knowing what it probably was.

"That doesn't matter now!" I snapped at him. I quickly threw it in the fireplace along with the logs & set them on fire, I stared at the fire, & watched the picture burn up & disappear. Tears rolled down my face, God was I freezing, But I didn't care, Clem was all that mattered to me right now. She was all I had left besides Nick! I quickly picked her up in my arms & carried her closer to the fire, She looked up at me from the fire.

"Y- You didn't have to do that for me," She said.

"I- I sorta wish that was true" I said shivering as I looked down towards her. Her head now resting on my lap.

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Did someone make you?" She asked innocently.

"N-No," I said, "But something did." I said. Clem stared into my eyes, I looked down at her, And quickly looked away when we made eye contact. I felt my face heat up, Clem chuckled.

"Why do you look like a maraschino cherry right now?" She asked playfully. This made me blush harder.

"I- I, What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked teasing me.

"I- I'm not!" I said suddenly. I could feel I really was though.

"Really?" She asked giving me an odd look.

"Really," I replied starting to turn from a reddish color to a pinkish color.

"Now you look like cotton candy," She said smiling up at me. I smiled back & chuckled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go, Eh, Get a juice box." Clem said scratching the back of her neck well standing up.

"You?" "A juice box?" I asked her skeptically

"Y-Yeah," She said as she walked down the hallway. After she left I stood up to walk upstairs to my room,

"Luke," I heard Tim's voice behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked staring back at him.

"I think she likes you." He said smiling towards me. I thought about it. Then I smiled back for the first time. I walked upstairs and grabbed the blanket off of my bed, I wrapped myself in it  
>&amp; made my way back down the flight of stairs. Clem was already settled in.<p>

"Hey," She said smiling at me well drinking out of a juice box.

"Hi," I said chuckling at the fact that she got a juice box even though that's cleary not what she was actually doing. I looked over at Tim, He smiled at me again, closed his eyes & fell asleep with Jane under his arm. Once I sat back down Clem shivered again,

"A-Are you still cold?" I asked her,

"Kinda," she replied. I picked up her hand, Cold as an icicle.

"Here," I said offering her my blanket.

"N- No, It's okay" She said blushing at the offer. "You'll get cold" she told me.

"Nah," I said. "You being warm is more important to me." I said smiling. She smirked & raised and eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized. "_Did I REALLY just say she was more important to me then myself?! GAH I can't go __five__ minutes without thinking about her! What's wrong with me!_" My face turned bright red because everyone knew how important I was to myself, She laughed as she figured out I realized what I did. Well, At least I made her happy. Right? _THAT's_ something, Right?

* * *

><p><em>If you have an idea you'd like me to use or work with in one of the future chapters pm me it or tell me in a review. Thanks for reading,<br>-Nuke4Lyfe_


	12. Just friends

_This chapter is taken from the perspective from Clementine, it takes up where chapter 11 left off so if you haven't read chapter 11 it might be kind of crucial for the enjoyment and understanding of this chapter. Chapter 11 take up where chapter 10 leaves off. So if you haven't read chapter 10 you've got some reading to catch up on._

-_Nuke4Lyfe_

* * *

><p>"How 'bout we share the blanket?" Luke suggested.<p>

"Sure." I said smiling at him. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder then looked back up at him. He smiled as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing a guitar with a beautiful song being played off of it.<p>

"Oh, you're up." I heard someone say. I looked up from the guitar and up towards the person playing the beautiful song.

"...Luke" I said blushing. He put the guitar down and sat down next to me.

"Where are the others?" I questioned with an innocent look.

"They're upstairs sleepin'." he told me smiling. It was quiet for awhile.

"So, uh Luke," I started. "What made you choose t-to dive in after me?" I asked him trying to look serious.

"I- I didn't choose." he told me.

"Huh?" I asked with a confused look on my face. He bit his lip. GAH! He was so adorable when he did that.

"I just..." he paused "I couldn't loose someone else... especially someone I love this much." That last part I wasn't supposed to hear I don't think because he mumbled it. I smiled pretending I didn't hear him say he loved me.

"Well, let's get some rest." he said suddenly. "Got a big day tomorrow." he told me standing up.

"O- Okay," I said confused. He usually LOVED to spend time with me. Not today I guess. I stood up but made the mistake of leaning all my weight on my bad leg well getting up.

"YAAAAAAAH!" I shouted, tears coming out of my eyes. Luke immediately turned around and stared at me.

"Wh- What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"N- nothing." I said.

"C'mon Clem I know that ain't true." He said crossing his arms at me and giving me a pouty look.

"It- It's just my leg." I said quickly turning away to walk upstairs.

"No- No, no, no, no." He said playfully as he picked me up and put me on the bench he was sitting on earlier when he was playing the guitar. He rolled up my left pant leg and took a look at my ankle.

"Well, no bite marks." he said. "That's good." he told me reassuringly.

"It hurts right here." I told him pointing at my ankle bone.

"Hmm." He said

"What?" I asked. "You playing doctor now?" I said playfully.

"Heh, heh, yeah somethin' like that." he said smiling up at me. It went quiet for a bit.

* * *

><p>Luke stared down at my ankle, I was worried what he was going to do, I'd never seen him so deep in thought when looking at something like that.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain as he began moving my foot up and down.

"Hmmmmm." Luke said again inspecting my foot.

"Well?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"Good news is you haven't been bitten." he told me.

"What's the bad news?" I asked him. "Besides the fact that my foot hurts like hell." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Well, the bad news is that it's broken."he paused hands on his hips staring up at the ceiling. "Since we don't have crutches or any of that, I'd advise you to stay off of it for awhile." he said.

"Okay..." I said looking down. I started to limp over towards the stair case.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What?" I asked looking back towards him as he ran and swooped me up off of my feet.

"No walkin' remember?" he asked smiling well holding me in his arms. I smiled towards him... he smiled back.

"Come on, what room are you in?" He asked me happy.

"Are you actually happy for once, Luke?" I asked surprised.

"Y- Yeah," he said as he smiled towards me. "I guess I am." he started spinning around with me in his arms.

"Luke" I smiled at him.

"Yeah?" he asked speeding up. I leaned upwards and draped my arms over his neck. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. We both laughed at how much fun we were having just spinning around. Eventually he slowed down and stopped.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" I asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes."

"Heh," he chuckled. "As much fun as I was having I began to get dizzy there." He said smiling.

"Well duh!" I blurted. "We were spinning in circles"

"Alright, you win. True enough." he told me as we both chuckled. I yawned but tried to brush it off.

"C'mon." he said "I'm tired to lets get to bed." he told me picking me up again and carrying me upstairs. I watched as he carried me, never once taking my stare away from his gorgeous melted chocolate eyes and the small twinkles I saw in them every now and again when he looked down at me. He carried me into his bedroom and sat me down on his bed. I didn't say anything I just watched him go out his door and later come back with his pj's on.

"Why are we in here?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Because when I asked you which room you were in you didn't reply,"..."Figured you wanted ta share my bedroom or somethin'." he said smiling down at me. I blushed as I looked down at my lap. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I ain't walkin' all the way back to your bedroom." he said playfully. I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on!" he said "You're the only one I know that has puppy dog eyes that work on me!" he said as he climbed up on his bed.

"C'mon, let's get some rest." he said smiling.

"You CAN'T be serious." I told him.

"Why not?"..."We're just friends here aren't we?" he asked shruging

"I don't know." I said. "Are we?" raising an eyebrow to him.


	13. Were we drunk?

I got elbowed in the stomach.

"Ow." I said breaking the quiet in the morning air. I punched Luke in the back.

"Ow!" He yelled turning his head to look at me. "What was that for?" he asked a harsh tone in his voice but still a whisper.

"You elbowed me in the stomach!" I madly whispered towards him.

"Sorry." he said turning his head back. "Didn't have ta punch me though." he mumbled

"Of course I didn't." I said sitting up whilst messing up his hair. I stood up and grabbed my hat which was oddly on the end table next to Luke's desk instead of on my head.

"I'm gonna go check on Jane & them." I told Luke walking out the door my foot suddenly feeling better. I soon retraced my steps and walked back into his room my eyes wide.

"Wh- Why did I wake up in your room?" I asked him nervously not remembering the night before.

"I dunno." Luke told me sitting up well yawning & stretching.

"Luke," I said. A serious tone now in my voice. Luke stayed silent, which was my plan.

"What did we do?" I asked a scared look forming on my face. He could tell I was scared I think because he wrapped his arm around me as I sat down on his bed.

"Remember?" he asked me.

"Remember what?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Last night," he said. "When I spun you around, and we had so much fun." he said suddenly smiling.

"What did we do AFTER that?!" I asked him clenching my fists.

"I took you upstairs & brought you into my room 'cause you wouldn't tell me your room number." he said suddenly jogging my memory.

"Oh yeah!" I said relieved as I remembered that he was too tired to bring me into his room so we both decided to sleep in his bed.

"Were we drunk?" I asked earning a chuckle out of him.

"N- No Clem," he said holding back a laugh. "No we weren't." he smiled towards me. "C'mon, why don't we make some breakfast?" he asked smiling.

"Pancakes?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes KNOWING he would want oatmeal.

"Sure," he said. "_Well that was... easy._" I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." he said.

"Because I needed to know that." I told him sending an annoyed look towards him. He looked back at me and gave me a weird look as he exited the room. As soon as he left I quickly hopped up and started looking around his room. "You got a balcony room!" I whined out loud upset because I didn't get one. I went over to his dresser and opened up the top drawer. Shirts. "Nothing interesting here." I said disappointed. I quickly closed that drawer and went to the top middle one. Socks. Laying on top of them was a picture of the cabin group. _Pete._ Nick. _Rebecca._ Luke. _Alvin._ _Carlos, Sarah._ It was too much for me. I quickly put it back in his drawer and went on to his bottom middle drawer. Underwear. "Hmp" I said smiling. I heard a door open. It was Luke.

"Heh," he chuckled as I felt my face warm up. "You goin' through my things?" he asked obviously amused. "Won't find anything interesting in there." he told me as I felt a warm hand hold on to mine and lift it up off the drawer holding it tightly. I felt him kiss my hand lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed harder, a million questions in my mind. "_What are you doing?_", "_Do you like me?_", "_What about the pancakes?_". Whatever the reason was I couldn't get a single word to come out of my mouth. I just stood there my face turning redder & redder. Luke leaned in.

"You look like a cherry Clem," he whispered into my ear and smiled towards me. I blushed harder at his comment.

"Whoa, now you _REALLY_ look like a cherry!" Luke told me chuckling. I felt him put his warm hand against my ice cold face.

"Wh- What about the pancakes?" I managed to say stumbling on my own words.

"Heh," he laughed. "Can't stop thinkin' about food can ya?" he asked me letting go of my waist. I felt my knees go weak as he pushed his hair back.

"How 'bout this." he started. "You make breakfast and come get me when it's ready." he asked me, taking his hand off my cheek. For whatever reason I didn't respond just watched as he walked out the door. He looked back at me before he closed it. My legs collapsed under me as I leaned back against his dresser. "What just happened?" I asked myself out loud sliding my back down his dresser.


	14. It's my fault, all my fault

I slowly made my way down to the kitchen/cooking area. Stumbling along the way I managed to regain balance as I leaned against the counter for support. I had no clue how to make pancakes, what to use, what not to use. So I decided to make oatmeal instead. Except I had NO idea what so ever what flavor everybody liked. I went upstairs and slowly opened Nick's door. It made a creaking kind of noise which I was worried would wake Nick up. I looked down from the door and at Nick's bed. There Nick layed in his boxers relaxed and playing on his GameBoy which he quickly, not even looking up asked me:

"What do you want Clementine?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you brought the smell of Luke's room in with you." he told me flatly.

"Wh- What do you mean?" I stuttered wondering if he knew what actually happened V.S. what it probably looked like. He didn't reply just glared up at me then back down to his game.

"Well can you at least tell me what kind of oatmeal you like?" I asked anger in my voice.

"Apple," he said glaring up at me again then staring back at his game.

"Okay thanks," I said about to exit his room. He suddenly put down the game, got off his bed and held his hand out telling me to stop.

"I just want to let you know," he started annoyance and anger both mixed in his voice. "If you hurt Luke," I knew what was coming next couldn't be good. "I'll make you _WISH_ you hadn't." he said squinting at me.

"Nick..." I started but was quickly interrupted.

"Just leave me alone." he said cutting me off.

"You know I'd never do that to you." I said giving a look of innocence towards him.

"Like hell you wouldn't..." he mumbled looking down and walking back towards his bed.

"You gonna make oatmeal or not!?" He snapped anger now apparent in his voice.

"Fine." I told him keeping tears inside as I opened his door and slammed it behind me.

"C- Clem?" I heard a voice call out behind me. It was Luke's I ran to him and buried my head in his shirt, it was so soft and gentle on my face as I immediately cried it out.

"Clem, what's wrong?" I heard Luke ask me a few seconds later.

"Nick's being a dick!" I told him. Luke looked surprised. I barely ever cried, and he probably couldn't believe that Nick made me this way.

"What happened?" he asked in a soft voice wrapping his arms around me. I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt. I felt my nails pierce into the soft material. Luke flinched for a second but then went back to letting me cry it out.

"He thinks we did something last night!" I blurted.

"Well we all did lots o' things."he paused."Anything in particular?" Luke asked me pulling me into a hug.

"He thinks we did..." I paused, _did I really have to go on for Luke to get the picture_? Luke took my hat off of my head and nestled his head into my hair which was fairly easy for him considering he was like a foot taller than me. I loosened my grip on his shirt remembering earlier and how he left me weak in the legs. He was just too good at this stuff. I quickly pulled away wondering if he was in his "friend" mode or "I'm gonna leave you wanting more" mode. I couldn't tell so I asked him.

"Are you just trying to leave me wanting more?" I asked him quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked me as if he didn't already know.

"Clem if you're trying to figure out if I'm trying to get with you right now, or am actually being sympathetic towards you I can tell you that it's the second one." He said reassuring me.

"Well in that case..." I told him as I ran back and put my nails back into his shirt. He lifted his arms in surprise but eventually went back to his original hugging stance.

"Well figure somethin' out Clem," he whispered as I tightened my grip on his shirt again.

"See the love birds are at it." Nick said sarcastically and sudden surprising both of us.

"It ain't like that Nick," Luke told him as he moved his arms so I could turn around to see Nick.

"Hell it ain't." He said turning away to walk downstairs.

"Nick!" Luke yelled out trying to get Nick to come back.

"Don't follow me." he told us as we both looked up at each other worried for Nick. After awhile I went back downstairs to work on lunch since it was turning noon. Luke said something about getting fresh air and I watched him walk outside and sit on a log covered in snow as he practiced his guitar. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. That everything bad that's happened so far... was somehow my fault. I didn't plan on letting bad things keep happening because of me.


	15. Please be okay!

I sat down on the bench that Luke was practicing his guitar on when I woke up last night. I stared out the window for 30 minutes. No one had come inside. I looked over, Luke was sitting on that same log still practicing. Nick was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" I shouted under my breath pounding the windowsill. I stood up and walked to the french doors where I watched Luke. I quietly opened them and stood there watching him practice. His back was turned so he probably didn't know I was there. I heard him quietly singing and just sat there listening.

"Say, won't you stay? We could talk about nothing at all. We'll sit here and make up the words... as we go alo-ng..." he paused still strumming the guitar. "The games... we could play. Maybe silently write us a song. Quietly shout from the roof, that we don't belo-ng. Yeah Pete told me, 'Maybe she's crazy a little like you." everyone said you were nothin' but trouble, and all that I know is that I've never been here before." he paused my eyes widened in awe. Damn could he sing. Luke continued as I still stayed silent not wanting to ruin the moment by letting him know I was there. "And no I'll never leave if it's all right with you. Dreamin' of oceans while jumping in puddles, and all of my life I pretend you were there by the door. I don't need to pretend anymore." he played the guitar for awhile again. "Strange," he started softly. "Oh, so strange. When it feels better be-ing alone. You accept there is nobody else, and set it in sto-one. And then yoou. Came a-loong, your reflection was so sad and small. It made me believe once again, that I could be wro-oong." he paused.

"That was real nice Luke," I told him. He jumped turning his head eyes wide.

"How long have you been there?!" He demanded putting his guitar down and taking off the strap.

"Ohhh... not long." I told him smiling. He gave me a "I don't believe you." look.

"Alright." he told me arching an eyebrow.

"Seen Nick?" he asked me a worried expression on his face. I didn't want to tell him that I hadn't yet because I didn't want to worry him.

"N- No." I told him flatly looking down at my feet. I didn't have to look up to feel him sit down on the verge of bursting out with tears.

"Let's look for him." I told him smiling upwards towards him

"Hm?" Luke asked looking up from his lap his eyes tearing up slowly.

"Let's look for Nick." I told him happily. "He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"I dunno, I think he..." Luke paused pain on his face. "Left." he said finally.

"If he was gonna leave don't you think he'd take his Gameboy with him?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Luke chuckled.

"Fair, enough" he said smiling. Anything to make him stop tearing up. I smiled in reply.

"Well, it's settled then? We go look for Nick?" I asked confirming the plan.

"Wait!" Luke said last minute making me jump. "Maybe I should go and you stay behind, he won't like us going together."

"O- Okay." I told Luke stuttering. "If- If that's what you think is best." Luke nodded and started to walk in the direction Nick walked in.

**Luke's POV:**4 minutes later.

"Nick!" I cried out as I ran towards him. He was sitting on a rock looking down at his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked mean an annoyed look on his face.

"Nick don't be this way." I started. "Me and Clem are just friends, Okay?" I told him.

"SHUT UP!" Nick told me harshly.

"Ey, wanna keep your voice down idiot?" I asked him. After I heard what I said I quickly covered my mouth and regretted it.

"Can't believe I'm listenin' to this shit." Nick said under his breath.

"I- I just thought you should be quiet." I told him calmly.

"Like hell." he said. "Just... Leave me alone." he told me looking down.

"Damn it Nick!" I shouted.

"Who's yellin' now?" he said angrily staring at me.

"Shut up." I told him looking down.

"I can't take this crap anymore." Nick said under his breath again.

"No one CAN Nick!" I told him. "But no one has a choice, ya either take it or give it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked looking up at me squinting.

"It means yer either alive or dead." I paused. "Make your choice." Nick stood up and picked up his pistol.

"N- Nick?" I asked him scared of what he was gonna do next.

"You're totally right." he told me looking down at his pistol.

"Nick!" I shouted as I tackled him to get his pistol away. His gun fired but missed us.

"F- Fine." he told me. "J- Ju- Just end it man." he said tears in his voice.

"N- Nick..." I said under my breath. My eyes widened as I saw a herd of lurkers coming through the woods. "Nick look out!" I yelled as he ducked a Lurker about to take a bite outta the side of his neck.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as more approached. I quickly tossed him my rifle and Clem as if reading my mind came running towards us with a rifle in her hands.

"Clem!?" I asked her scared for her life. "Get back inside!" I shouted.

"F- Fine!" she paused. "Stay safe, and take this." she said tossing me Nick's rifle which he had left inside. Nick was becoming surrounded. I shot at all the them in back of him and he shot at the ones in front. But no matter how many times I shot it seemed like they just kept goin'.

"Luke," Nick yelled whilst still shooting the walkers behind me.

"I- I'm not gonna make it out of this!" he told me giving me his sad scared face. "Go on, leave me!" Tears formed in my eyes. I stayed silent still shooting at the lurkers appearing behind him. "Protect Clem and the others. I- I know you can." he yelled towards me as I slowly lowered my rifle and let it fall to the ground. Nick smiled at me but inside I was torn up. I quickly ran back to the cabin. I think Nick soon remembered the situation he was in as I saw him run off into the forest shortly after I left. All I can say is... I heard yells. Tons of 'em. I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Dear readers,<em>

_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long I've been kind of off task lately. Anywho please tell me if you like my new POV system better then the one I had before. If you want to hear 'Luke' actually sing that song. (Or at least Scott Porter but pretend it's singing outside on the log,) go on YouTube & search up  
><em>_"Pretend-Scott Porter" seeing as Luke & Scott Porter have the same voice and Scott pretty much looks like Luke anyways._

_ Signed,_

_ -**Nuke4Lyfe**_


	16. Old friends

**Luke's POV: **I burst through the door pulling them shut behind me.

"Luke!"... Clem looked at me, her eyes wide. "Wh- Where the fuck is Nick!?" She asked a terrified look on her face. I looked down and covered my face trying to hide the tears. Clementine gave me this look like, "Y- you're a monster!" she ran upstairs covering her face, I could hear her sobbing, I felt so awful. I looked down at my feet and started upstairs. As I was walking down the hallways Tim came out of him & Jane's room, the first time he'd been up all day.

"Hey Luke, where's Nick?" Tim asked yawning. I looked down starting to cry more. Tim stared at me. "What?" he asked clueless.

"Nick," I started. "Nick is..." Tim's face went from his usual smile to a jaw dropped upset look.

"You- You're not saying what I think you're saying..." Tim asked shaking his head in fright.

"What's all the commotion?" Jane said walking out of their room. _I don't CARE about Jane right now!_ I thought as I ran to a room. ANYONE'S room. I slammed the door behind me and slid my back down the door. Tears forming in my eyes. I looked up from my hands which I had covering my face to see who's room I had ran into. It was Nick's. This made me think about him, how I pushed him away when he let out his feelings for once. How I always fought with him but never once said sorry. How when we were kids me and him would ride horses together at my dad's farm. The more I thought about Nick the more I realized I could've done more to save him. I could've ran in there grabbed his arm and got out. But did I? No. I stood up and decided to look around his room. Or what WAS his room. I went to his bed first. I picked up the GameBoy he played on that was carelessly thrown onto the bed. _I need ONE sign that Nick is alright._ I thought wondering how I'd ever sleep that night. I picked up his GameBoy and turned it on. It had his favorite game in it... Hmph. I smiled. Nick was still into Pokemon. He had Pokemon sapphire. None of this seemed to be of much use seeing as Nick was the only one who ever had time on his hands. I dropped his game on his bed and moved over to his dresser. I looked on top of it and saw a picture of Him, Pete, _My dad_, and I. I smiled remembering that picture. It was the first snow day of the year. Me and him were at my dad's farm and at the time Nick and I were around 9. That was the year Pete gave Nick the hat he wore. That was the year we spent summer together. That was the year we had our first fight. None of this mattered anymore I looked away from the picture towards my feet as I heard a soft knock on the door. I tiptoed over and looked through the peep hole. It was Clem. Her eyes were red and she was holding a pillow close to her face. I opened the door and she ran in and hugged me. I surprised, lifted up my arms. She buried her head into my shirt and I took her hat off and put my head on her's as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We didn't say anything we just kind of hugged until Clem finally spoke up.

"I- I looked in your room and you weren't there. Jane said she saw you run in here." she told me tears rolling down her face.

"Ni- Nick," I paused getting choked up. "He- He's just fuckin gone!" I told her the tears I'd been holding in coming out. I felt her grab the brim of my pants I widened my eyes for a few seconds that figured it was nothing considering she didn't continue. We walked over to Nick's bed and she let go as I walked in front of her and we sat down. Clem lifted her legs and hugged her knees along with the pillow she had brought in. I pulled her in for a hug and she didn't even flinch. We just... sat there.

**Nick's POV 3 Minutes earlier:** I ran through the woods certain that I had lost the lurkers. I stopped fast in my tracks as I bumped into someone and fell back on my ass knocking the sense out of me for 5 seconds.

"Oh shit!" a guy reached his hand out to me. "You alright son?" I heard him ask. I looked up slowly regaining my vision as I was pulled to my feet.

"Holy shit!" I said as I looked the man in the eyes. "Kenny?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kenny asked not noticing who he had bumped into. "Nick?!" he yelled.

"Did you say something?" AJ asked walking out of the tent.

"Nick!" AJ yelled running up to me and hugging me. I was startled at first and quickly raised my arms.

"Where's Clem?" Kenny asked me eyes going wide.

"She- She's with Luke!" I stuttered.

"You left her with Luke?" Kenny shouted rage on his face.

AJ stared up at me. "Didn't he do that thing with Ja-"

"AJ!" Kenny yelled at him.

"Sorry." he looked down at his feet.

"We- We got cornered a-and Luke ran back to Jane & Clem.

"You found Jane?!" Kenny asked enraged.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"She found us." I told him nervous about the others.

"Mhm." he said glaring.

"Do you know how to get back that way?" I pointed back the way I came. "We're settled by a log and small campfire area in a ski resort." I told him hoping he'd know where that was.

"Oh sure thing!" Kenny said putting his hands on his hips AJ yawned. "Can I show ya in the morning?" he asked. "AJ seems a little tired."

"I- I gotta go." I told him my thoughts spinning to Luke. "Nice catchin' up with ya!" I shouted as I began to run back the way I'd came.

"WAIT!" I heard AJ holler as he ran and hugged me from behind. _What was with this kid and huggin' me all the time?_

"Let's go." AJ said packing up his things. Kenny's eyes widened.

"You sure you're good AJ?" Kenny asked arching and eyebrow whilst putting his hands on his hips.

"Positive!" he told us as they packed up their things and we started to head out.


	17. Deja vu

**Nick's POV: **It was quiet. I thought I'd enjoyed the quietness but deep down I was scared for Luke, and _Clem_ and all the other's lives and I knew it. AJ started zig-zagging when he walked. I laughed as he looked up at me with a angry look. I watched him do this a few times before I said anything. He was one funny kid.

"How 'bout a ride?" I asked AJ smiling.

"S- Sure." he said tiredness in his voice. Kenny & I stopped walking so I could crouched down. He got on my back carefully. Kenny smiled at me as we started walking again I smiled back in response.

"So..." Kenny started. I looked back at him and slowed down until we gained the same speed.  
>"Luke isn't doin' anything with Clementine now... is he?" Kenny asked a serious look on his face.<p>

"Nah, I don't think so." I told him. "But I DO think Luke likes her." I said staring straight ahead slowly reminding myself how mad I was at them.

"He better not freakin' touch her!" AJ said anger in his voice. We stopped and looked up at him. Kenny arched an eyebrow.

"N- No. I mean we don't need another baby." AJ said stuttering while rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled as did Kenny whilst staring to walk again.

"This the one you were talkin' about?" Kenny asked pointing at the ski resort.

"Yup." I told him. I shivered because we had to cross the ice to get there. "I- I don't think this is a good idea." I told him remembering how Jane fell through.

"Well some sorry fucker took a spill." Kenny said pointing at the holes in the ice.

"J- Jane did." I told him looking down. Kenny had a startled look on his face. "Th- this guy Tim jumped in after her, as did Clem." I paused. "I... I was frozen with fear." I said looking down. "Tim & Jane made it out but Clem almost didn't." I said staring at the ice Luke had begun to break.

"What, uh..." Kenny rubbed the back of his neck. "Happened?" he said.

"Luke jumped in after her when she went out of sight." I closed my eyes tight.

"W- Well it'll take too long to go around." he told us as he patted me on the back. I let AJ down so if one of us fell and we wouldn't have the possibilty of loosing more then one person. I honestly didn't want to loose anyone else. We started across the ice, and all seemed well at first. But then I looked behind me.

"_Crap!_" I shouted as I realized large cracks in the ice were forming behind me. Kenny and AJ looked back at me.

"What?!" Kenny shouted under his breath in a harsh voice. "Oh shit." he said as he saw the cracks behind me too.

"M- Maybe I just need ta keep it slow." I said as I took a soft step in front of me. The ice cracked under my foot and my legs were under the water I was clinging on for dear life to the ice in front.

"NICK!" I heard AJ yell as he rushed over to me.

"G- Go back!" I told him trying to keep him away from the breaking ice.

"Hell no." he told me. This was the first time I had heard him say something like that and judging by the look on Kenny's face it was the first time Kenny heard it too. Kenny ran to the resort.

"I'll get help!" he yelled as he busted the doors open to the resort.

**Luke's POV:** I heard the doors bust open and quickly looked over to see Kenny.

"Holy shit!" I told him as my eyes widened.

"We need help, NOW!" he yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door towards the lake.

"NICK!" I yelled as he came into view. I broke out of Kenny's grasp and ran towards him.

"P- Please." Nick said tears coming down. "Ju- Just go back!" he told me.

"Fuck no man!" I yelled. "You know how long I've been waitin' for you to come back?" I told him as I approached the breaking ice.

"P- Please." Nick said his voice cracking. "Ya- You'll fall through!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" I told him approaching faster tears coming down. I took one step closer as a worried look formed on his face and he fell through. I ran over to where he fell. _C- come up now Nick!_ I said in my head waiting for him to appear. I looked deeper in the water. He was fighting off a walker that grabbed onto his arm struggling to get away. AJ jumped in after him.

"AJ!" Kenny yelled running towards the ice. I saw bubbles coming out of Nick's mouth.

"Shit, they're gonna drown!" I yelled to Kenny as AJ punched off the lurker sending it to the bottom of the lake. AJ's eyes widened as he grabbed Nick's hand and tried to swim up. Kenny grabbed AJ by his arms.

"Niii- Nick!" AJ gasped as his hand slowly let go of Nick's and he passed out. I pulled Nick up by the arms. I grabbed him and tossed him over my shoulder as I ran towards the resort Nick's arms hanging over my back I ran towards the fire and laid Nick down. I pressed down on his chest trying to make him breath again. He spit up water and looked up at me a dazed look on his face.

"He- Hey brother." he said regaining consciousness. He coughed up more water.

"What happened?" he asked confused. "Look like you've seen a ghost." he joked smiling up at me.

"Ya- Ya fell in!" I told him holding back more tears. Nick's eyes widened.

"And you just pulled me up?!" He asked with mixed emotions of anger, gratefulness, and a scared look on his face.

"There ain't nothin' you can do about it." Kenny said starting a fire for AJ.

"When shit hits the fan..." I started. "For you, there's nothin' in this world I wouldn't do." I told him tears appearing in my eyes while I tried to fight them back. Clem opened her door.

"What's all the noise abou-" Clem's eyes widened as she ran downstairs.

"What the hell happened here?!" She asked looking at Nick, and AJ. She quickly noticed Kenny and ran towards him hugging him from behind.

"Holy shit!" Kenny yelled getting startled by the sudden arms wrapped around him. He looked back to see a sad Clementine crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you- you son of a bitch!" she yelled into his coat as her tears kept flowing down

"Glad to have you back too." he said comforting her. He smiled as he rubbed her back Clem still holding on tight to the back of his coat dug her fingers in tighter to his coat. _Holy shit this girl's gotta grip._ I thought wondering how Kenny could take her nails digging into his back. I saw Nick sit up still focused on Clementine. I felt arms drape around my neck and jumped as Nick started to cry into my shirt I looked down at him and tried to comfort him by hugging him back.


	18. The After Math

**Luke's POV:** "It's okay, shhh." I told Nick giving him a pat on the back. It didn't work though. "I- I beat your score on tetris." I told him smiling down.

"You asshole." he said smiling up as he let go and started towards the stairs.

"Your GameBoy's not up there." I shouted towards him as he walked away.

"Well then where is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow looking back at me. I took it out of my back pocket and showed it to him.

"You son of a bitch." he whispered running back to me. He quickly grabbed it and hugged me again.

"You hug a lot'a people today?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he started up tetirs.

"Heh, shut up!" Nick chuckled at me and I smiled in response. I looked back at Clem who was now tending to AJ.

"So Kenny..." I started "How'd you end back here?" I asked him questioning why he wasn't at Wellington right now.

"Ohh... Wellington was filled up when we got there," Kenny told me looking around. "Nice place ya got here," he told us smilling.

"Yeah." I heard AJ agree behind Kenny.

"Well uh, Thank ya." I told them not knowing what else to say.

"So guys." I started gaining the attention of all of them. "We're runnin' low on supplies, maybe tomorrow I should go on'a supply run with someone."..."Any volunteers?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I'll do it." Kenny said looking back at me. I gave him a surprised face considering he usually didn't like to do ANYTHING with me after my little 'em... 'incident' with Jane before AJ was born.

"Me too!" I heard a small voice behind Clem say Clementine looked back. It was AJ's.

"Nah you stay here Alive," I told him smiling.

"I can do it!" he told me a persistent look on his face.

"Alright," I gave in.

"YES!" he whispered. Clem smiled back at him and he quickly looked away. I chuckled at the sight of this.

"What?" Kenny asked wondering why I laughed.

"Oh nothin' Ken." I said giving him a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Tim &amp; Jane came down a little while later. "So we're gonna need ta share rooms." I told everyone.<p>

"Nick, you and Jane can share a room." I told him, "AJ you an-"

"WHAT?!" Nick interrupted. "Why do I gotta share a room with HER?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick." I whined.

"Yeah why does HE get to share a room with Jane?" Tim said self defensive. Jane was silent. She just looked over and smiled.

"AJ you and Kenny can share a room." I went on. "Tim I'm gonna let you choose, do you wanna share a room with Clem or have your own room?" I asked him seriousness in my voice.

"Ehm, you and Clem can share." He said looking down at his feet.

"Well then it's settled!"I told them placing my hands on my hips."Let's get to bed everyone!" I told them happily as we all went upstairs.


	19. The First Night, Jane, Nick, & Luke

**Nick's POV 2 Minutes later:** "This is my side." I told Jane as I hopped on the left side of the bed. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go take a piss." she said as she walked through the door.

"What's her problem?" I said under my breath as I got up and took my Pj's out of my drawer. I pulled off my pants and quickly put on my pj bottoms. I heard a noise outside and went over to the peep hole, it was Luke I watched as he went to open the door but then knocked instead. _Eh, maybe he heard something._ I figured. I saw him talk to Tim for awhile then go into Tim's room and come out with a silver small wrapper in his hand. _What the fuck?_ I said under my breath eyes wide. Now wasn't the time to get distracted. I took my shirt off and just as I was about to grab the my pajama top and put it on Jane came in. Jane gave me a smirk.

"What're you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Putting on pajama's." I told her as I brushed off the top.

"Mhm." I heard her say as I grabbed my pajama top and threw it on not actually paying attention.

"Well, Good night." she quickly said turning away and getting on her side. She went to the very edge and laid down. I did the same taking my hat and draping it over the bed banister.

**Jane's POV 3 Minutes earlier:** "This is my side." Nick said hopping on to the left of the bed. I rolled my eyes. Like it really mattered.

"I gotta take a piss." I stated as I walked through the door and shut it tightly behind me. I 'accidiently' bumped into Tim on the way out.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hi," I told him putting my hands under his shirt and up his back.

"Ohh." he said smiling. "You're gonna be like _**THAT**_ tonight, eh?" he asked "Good, I'm horny as fuck right now." he said. I laughed. I loved his voice it was adorable. I took my hands out from under his shirt as we both walked to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He locked the door behind us. I smiled towards him and he smiled back. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hands under his shirt and he started sucking on my neck.

"_Tim..._" I yelled as I gripped the brim of his pants slowly beginning to pull them down. There was a knock on the door and we quickly stopped and looked at it.

"Everythin' alright in there?" I heard a voice ask.

"Shit!" I whispered. "It's Luke!" I told Tim.

"Hide!" He told me as he pointed towards the medicine closet. I quickly ran and hid inside as Tim talked to Luke.

"Y- Yeah," Tim stuttered. "Everythin' is fine." He told Luke through the door.

"Ah, Tim." I heard Luke say through the door. "May I talk to you please?"

"Eh," Tim paused "Yeah just one sec!" What the fuck was Tim doing? Luke might find me. Tim quickly pulled and buttoned his pants as he opened the door for Luke.

"What's up man?" Tim asked nervousness in his voice.

"Can I eh, have a condom?" Luke asked more nervous then Tim was. Why the _fuck_ did Luke need a condom?

"Wh- why would I have condoms?" Tim asked quickly looking away. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You tellin' me you and Jane ain't been doing anythin' more then kissing?" Luke asked folding his arms.

"Gah, fine." Tim admitted going back to his room to do what I assume they were talking about. About a minute later Tim came back and closed the door.

"You can come out now." he told me as I quickly opened the door to pick up where we'd left off. Tim put his hand through his hair and quickly started to unzip my jacket.

"Why the fuck did Luke need a condom?" I asked as my thoughts finally came to words.

"I dunno," Tim said taking my Jacket off of me. "I don't really care either." he said smiling up at me.

"How can you not care?" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth after.

"Think ya could be any louder?" Tim asked sarcastically and folded his arms.

"Sorry," I said looking down. "Can we try this again tomorrow?" I asked not really feeling it anymore.

"Fine." Tim said glaring at me. I put my coat back on and re-zipped it as I walked back out the door and into Nick & I's bedroom. I walked in on him without his shirt on. _Oh give me a fuckin' break I'm not in the mood anymore_. I thought as I gave Nick a smirk.

"What're you doing?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Putting on pajamas." he said flatly. He was surprisingly pretty muscular looking. I thought I had gone into a trance for a second while he was looking away.

"Mhm." I said folding my arms. He brushed off his top and threw it on. I quickly looked away realizing I was starting to stare and told him good night. What was I doing? Tim & I were together and that was that.

**Luke's POV 5 Minutes earlier: **I looked over at Clem who was just sitting on my windowsill hugging her knees.

"Remember when I came in and caught ya snooping through my underwear drawer?" I asked he holding back a chuckle and instead giving a smile. Her face turned red and she looked downwards quickly.

"_Hmph._"... "You mad at me Clem?" I asked her a puppy dog look on my face. She stood up and walked towards me. She put her hand through my hair silently she looked up and stared at me. I stared back forever looking into her amber eyes. I chuckled.

"What?" she asked smiling up at me. I stayed silent _I really wanted to do... eh something _but I didn't ask. I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't want to ask her.

"Luke," Clementine said looking up at me, her amber eyes staring back into mine,

"Y- Y- Yeah?" I asked her. _Great, now I was stuttering. _Clem laughed as I felt her small soft hand gently grab onto mine.

"I love you." she said. I couldn't hold back anymore. I dipped her

"Luke what're you doing?" she asked smiling up at me. I didn't reply I quickly leaned over and started to kiss her, Clementine's lips were so soft I didn't want to pull away but I had to as I realized if anyone walked in on this, let's just say Nick might act suicidal again and he might end up winning.

"Luke," I heard a voice slowly gasping. I looked back at Clem her eyes wide.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I asked her acting kind of edgy as I realized what I had just done. She didn't reply just slowly moved her hands down my back and gripped the brim of my pants tight. I looked at her, my eyes wide as I realized what she was telling me indirectly.

"You maybe want to uh-" she started but was soon interrupted by someone calling Tim's name. Not the ehm, usual way you'd say someone's name either.

"Go check it out!" Clem said as she pointed at the door. I ran towards the end of the hallway and was about to open it when I heard more, uh, "Noises" I knocked.

"Everythin' alright in there?" I called. I heard rustling and opening then closing, and everything.

"Uh yeah, Everythin' is fine."

"Ah, Tim!" I said. "May I talk to you please?" I asked questioning everything that was happening right now.

"Eh," Tim paused. "Yeah just one sec!"

"What's up man?" Tim asked as he opened the door one hand behind his back. Suspicious, but I wasn't about to get into it.

"Can I have a condom?" I asked my face heating up as I realized what I had just said.

"Wh- why would I have condoms?" Tim asked quickly looking away. I raised an eyebrow.

"You tellin' me you and Jane ain't been doing anythin' more then kissing?" I asked folding my arms.

"Gah, fine." Tim admitted going back to his room I followed behind. He opened the drawer underneath his bed and pulled out a Durex box. _I knew it!_ He handed me a silver wrapper.

"It's in there, I promise." he said folding his arms not amused.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out the door and back into Clementine & I's room.

"What was it?" she asked me. My face warmed up.

"N- Nothin'." I told her as I put my hand in my pocket hiding the condom. "Wh- what did you want before?" I asked Clem trying to change subject. Clem swallowed and looked down.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." She suggested.

"No really, what did you want before?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. She walked up to me and stuck 2 of her fingers inside my pants brim. My eyes widened and she gave me a mischievous look. Not thinking or paying attention to my actions I pushed her onto my bed and she smiled up at me, I quickly got over her. Our lips meeting quite quickly, her lips just as soft as before. I felt her hand slowly slide down my back when we finally had separated it was just so we could catch our breath. I quickly got up and sat next to her regaining my thoughts and realizations on what had just happened. Putting my hands on my knees still trying to regain my breath.

"So-" I panted. "Sleep?"

"Yeah," Clem said her face going red. "Sleep would be good." her eyes darted to the left but I think she was just trying not to make eye contact with me. I looked over at her. She was still blushing as was I. This was gonna be one heck of a night.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! So here's the thing. I realized that Luke is NOT this persuasive at ALL. I may be thinking about re-do this story just for the full effect of the characters personality's coming out. I've not decided yet though so don't freak out if you love the story the way it is.<em>

_Forever reflecting,_

_ -**Nuke4Lyfe**_


	20. The First Night, Tim, & AJ

**Tim's POV 3 Minutes later: **I just laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. I stared downwards towards my watch.

"Damn it!" I yelled banging my hand against my leg. "I'm gonna be late." I quickly stood up and kneeled down next to my bed. I pulled out a drawer underneath my bed and opened a durex box sitting inside. "Says they're still good." I said to myself as I pulled out one of the silver packets and stuffed it into my pocket. I carefully closed the box placed it into the drawer and tightly closed the drawer behind me. I stood up and opened my door a crack to make sure no one I didn't want to talk to was outside. "Good, no one." I whispered. The last thing I needed was Luke asking why me and Jane were both headed towards the bathroom with no desire for one of us to wait outside. I quietly closed the door and bumped into Jane on the way out.

"Hey," I said smiling at Jane.

"Hi," Jane said lifting the back of my shirt and putting her hands under moving them up my back.

"Ohh." I said smiling. "You're gonna be like _**THAT**_ tonight, eh?" I asked her a smirk forming on my face "Good, I'm horny as fuck right now." I said flatly. Jane laughed. Which in turn made me smile at her happiness. She took my hands out from under my shirt as we both walked to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I locked the door behind us and Jane smiled towards me. I smiled back as I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled Jane closer. She put my hands under my shirt as I started sucking on her soft neck.

"_Tim..._" Jane yelled as I gripped the brim of my pants slowly beginning to pull them down. There was a knock on the door and we quickly stopped and looked at it simultaneously.

"Everythin' alright in there?" I heard Luke ask.

"Shit!" Jane whispered. "It's Luke!" she said in a panic-iy tone.

"Hide!" I said as I pointed towards the closet. Jane quickly yet quietly ran and hid inside as I talked to Luke through the door.

"Y- Yeah," I shouted through the door. Great, now I was stuttering "Everythin' is fine." I told him.

"Ah, Tim." I heard him say through the door. "May I talk to you please?"

"Eh," I paused worried he might find Jane "Yeah just one sec!" I shouted as I quickly pulled and buttoned my pants up. I opened the door for Luke.

"What's up man?" I asked nervousness in my voice.

"Can I eh, have a condom?" Luke asked me sounding more nervous then I was. Why the _fuck_ did Luke need a condom?

"Wh- why would I have condoms?" I asked quickly looking away. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You tellin' me you and Jane ain't been doing anythin' more then kissing?" Luke asked folding his arms.

"Gah," I paused. " Fine. " I admitted going back to my room Luke following behind. I opened my bed drawer pulled the box out and handed one to Luke.

"It's in there, I promise." I said folding my arms not happy.

"Thanks," Luke said as he walked out the door and back into his room. I walked out and back into the bathroom where I closed the door behind me again

"You can come out now." I said to Jane as she quickly opened the door to pick up where we'd left off. I put his hand through my hair and quickly started to unzip Janes jacket still confused about what had just happened.

"Why the fuck did Luke need a condom?" Jane asked as her and my thoughts finally were said outloud.

"I dunno," I said taking Jane's jacket off of her as I darted my eyes wondering what was going on in his & Clementine's room. "I don't really care either." I said smiling up at her trying to appear non-worried.

"How can you not care?" She yelled and quickly covered her mouth after.

"Think ya could be any louder?" I asked sarcastically and crossed my arms.

"Sorry," I Jane said looking down at her feet. "Can we try this again tomorrow?" She asked. Not really feeling it anymore I tried to make it seem like I was still somewhat disappointed.

"Fine." I said glaring at her. She put her coat back on and re-zipped it as she walked back out the door and into Nick & her bedroom. I ran my hands through my hair again as I watched her walk away. I soon went back to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. From there I stared up at the ceiling not knowing what to next. What _COULD _I do next? My eyelids soon got heavy as I got into a comfier position on my bed. I slowly closed them all my worries drifting away.

**AJ's POV 7 minutes earlier:**

"Lets get some rest AJ." Kenny said giving me a pat on the back as we entered our room. "I call bottom." Kenny said as he ran over to the bunk beds and flopped on the bottom bed.

"I don't really care which bed I get." I said quietly as I climbed the ladder and laid down staring up at the ceiling. After about 5 minutes of hearing Kenny snoring I heard a door open outside of ours. I quietly but quickly went down the ladder and stood on top of a box looking through the peep hole. I saw Luke come out of his & Clementines room. _He's so lucky. _I thought, not only thinking he was lucky because he didn't have to put up with snoring, but because he got to share a room with Clementi-. Wait what was I thinking?! I watched as he went over to the bathroom and him and Tim walked into Tim's room. Luke came out with a silver wrapper in his hand. _The fuck? _I knew what those small silver wrappers contained just as Luke knew how much fury I contained inside. I felt a hand go on my shoulder as I quickly looked over to see Kenny standing behind me, I guess I was so deep in thought I was distracted from my surrondings.

"Can't sleep?" he asked smiling down. I looked away back through the peep hole.

"Luke's still up." I said as plainly as I could.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything ta Clem,"

"He better not fuckin' touch her." I mumbled looking at my feet.

"AJ? Do you _like _Clementine?" Kenny asked suddenly. My head darted back in his direction. _The hell kinda question was this?_

"Y- Yeah, she's- she's a great friend." I answered as smoothly as possible but still stuttering along the way.

"No I mean, LIKE like." Kenny said as I looked back up at him anger forming in my eyes. "It's just, you're really protective of her, ya know?"

"He just walked into his and Clem's room with a fuckin' condom of COURSE I'm gonna be protective." I said all my anger coming out. Kenny's eyes... eye widened as he backed off.

"You're fuckin kidding me right?" Kenny asked anger in his voice too now.

"I'm not go knock on his door." I said turning around and folding my arms at him.

"We- We don't know yet, I'll- I'll ask him in the morning." Kenny said as he started back towards the bed. I don't know how he could just walk away like that but I couldn't. I snuck outside the room once he was asleep, down the stairs I stealthly opened the back door and quietly closed it behind I walked over to a nearby log and put my hand against my head trying to process what was happening. All I could think was... "He better not fuckin' touch her." I don't know why... I also don't know why I'm so protective over Clementine. Were friends and friends look out for each other was my only explanation that I could come up with. But even **I **didn't believe that. My head was pounding. From anger, from confusion. From pain. And I had NO idea what was going to happen next.


	21. The First Night, Clementine (Part 1)

**A/N: After a long fight with writers block and the fact that I haven't had internet for the past week I've forced myself to produce this chapter. Enjoy! :P**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe_**

* * *

><p><strong>Clementine's POV 2 Minutes Earlier:<strong>

I sat on top of the windowsill hugging my knees holding them close to my chest whilst gazing off into the wooded area which seemed so dark until you looked at the tip tops of the trees and the moon illuminating one side leaving the other behind. I looked back at Luke who seemed to be looking over at me standing by his dresser leaning his right arm against it while cross leggedly supporting the rest of his body standing next to the door. Sorry, IN FRONT of the door.

"Remember when I came in and caught ya snooping through my underwear drawer?" I heard a distant voice ask me. I felt my face burn up and looked downwards quickly at my shoes, anything would do if I didn't have to hear this conversation.

"Hmph"... Don't you hmph at me! I thought to myself as silence once again filled the room. "You mad at me Clem?" he asked giving me puppy eyes. I reluctantly stood up pushing off the freezing window sill that I had just gotten comfy on. I walked towards him and ran my fingers through his hair like he would do when he was stressed. I looked up at the man who I just now realized towered over me. I stared up at him as I felt a tingling sensation rise in my stomach while I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I heard a chuckle breaking me from my gaze.

"What?" I asked smiling up at him knowing full well that he probably caught me staring.

"Luke?" I asked looking up at him as our eyes met again.

"Y- Y- Yeah?" he finally spit out after a moment of stuttering. At least _I _wasn't that obvious about who I liked. I laughed and slowly let my hand slip into his gently gripping it. Screw this he just embarrassed himself I might as well do the same.

"I love you." I mumbled looking through the window as we stood side by side. I felt him grab on to my other arm and he dipped me back.

"Luke what're you doing?" I asked smiling up at him. I hadn't felt this happy in a LOOOOOOOOONG time. He didn't reply but quickly leaned over and let our lips meet. His lips were so soft even though they looked quite rough from a distance I didn't want to let go I dug my nails into his shirt then let go of my grasp then repeated the same actions. I felt Luke push away and as he did that I gasped for air.

"Luke..." I said slowly my eyes wide.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked on edge. I slowly moved my hands from his waist down his lower back and gripped the brim of his pants tightly. I watched him stare down at me his eyes wide.

"You maybe want to uh-" I was cut off by someone yelling '_TIM!' _not normally either more like um... how Jane said Luke's name when I was younger and then stuff happened... yeah.

"Go check it out!" I shouted pointing towards the door. I watched his every movement as he swiftly ran towards the door running through it. I stood in the doorway and watched him run at the end of the hallway my eyes never leaving him. I closed the door quietly as I heard muffles of voices outside. I walked back towards the windowsill wondering what I was doing. "What was I doing? Why was I doing this? How could I live with myself?" All just a mere percentage of all the questions ringing through my head demanding to be heard as their own thoughts. I sat back down on the windowsill allowing one leg to hang over the side and the other in a triangle formation my foot against my inner thigh at the midway mark from my waist and my knee. I stared back out the window. I knew I couldn't do this. I couldn't show weakness! Weakness lead to depression and we did NOT need more depression in a fucking zombie apocalypse or whatever. It only lead to that if whoever you loved died. Which was way too likely for me. Not after Lee. Not after my parents, my hamster who ate an entire box of cookies. Like the literal box not the cookies just the box. I felt stupid knowing all this yet still allowing myself weakness. Weakness was what got you killed now. That was a fact. I allowed myself weakness because... I loved Luke. And I couldn't fight that, it was impossible to pretend like I didn't and when I did pretend it usually made me look depressed or... something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MKAY, so do you guys wanna continue the different perspectives of this one chapter? Because like... I dunno I just feel too lazy to continue writing right now so Imma ask you a question. If I get NO-ONE that replys I'm gonna stop with the different perspectives on this chapter and just skip to the next one.**

**Way too tired to be writing right now,**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe_**


End file.
